Abstract: Training Core The Training Core (TC) directs interdisciplinary training in environmental health sciences for graduate students and postdoctoral fellows. The activities organized by the TC are designed to foster unique interdisciplinary training and research in the environmental sciences, research translation and community engagement, and to develop leaders in the field. Our trainees conduct project-specific research involving inter-project collaborations not traditionally linked in academic departments. The collaborative and interdisciplinary nature of the research projects, and the cores foster development of interactive projects within Dartmouth's Superfund Research Program (DSRP) and the broader Dartmouth community, as well as with other Superfund programs. Key activities of DSRP trainees include: (1) participation in the weekly DSRP seminar series and monthly student- faculty lunch; (2) speaking at the annual DSRP scientific retreat and the Superfun day specifically organized to develop the scientific and leadership skills of our trainees; (3) enrolling in graduate courses taught by DSRP faculty and in courses organized by the Office of Advanced Learning, and enrolling in relevant courses/symposium/workshops at other institutions; (4) presenting research reports at scientific meetings including the annual SRP meeting and the Society of Toxicology (SOT) and Society of Environmental Toxicology and Chemistry (SETAC) meetings; and (5) participating directly in community outreach and research translation activities relevant to the Program. The specific aims of the TC are to: 1. Recruit high- caliber trainees; 2. Provide a unique interdisciplinary education in the environmental sciences; 3. Train scientists to effectively communicate with a broad spectrum of audiences, and 4. Develop leaders in the environmental sciences. In summary the TC is dedicated to developing the next generation of leaders in environmental research who have the scientific and communication skills to effectively communicate environmentally relevant research to colleagues, stakeholders and community. We are very proud of our training record in developing outstanding environmental scientists: all of our trainees have gone on to have very successful careers in research and the environmental sciences. Moreover, our trainees have received numerous awards in recognition of outstanding research. For example, four of our trainees have received the prestigious Karen Wetterhahn Memorial Award and Dr. Joseph Shaw received a Outstanding New Environmental Scientist (ONES) research award in 2010.